Way Back When
by Alexpuppy
Summary: Sequle to my fic Family. Bit, Leena, Zack and co. get sent back in time to about 5 days before Bit left the Blitz team. Now the Blitz team gets to me their future selfs! Bit, Future Bit and Furture Zack are planing a prank?!? OH NO!!! B/L later on


Way Back When  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
(A/N: Please read my other fic, Family, before reading this. This is a sequel to that fic. I never really finished Family, so I decided to write this. R&R plz!)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Doc was once again down in his workshop. He had been down there all the time during their little reunion and he seemed to be working on something. The rest of the gang, Bit, Leena, Brad, Leon, Naomi, Jamie and his dad were all talking in the living room one day when Zack, Bit's and Leena's son, came running in.  
  
"Mommy!!! The Harry person called me something bad!!" Zack came running in, crying.  
  
"Excuse me please. I'll be right back." Bit said as he stood up, rolling up his sleeves and walking out of the room. Silence. They heard a scream and crack. Bit came in dusting off his hands and sat down on the couch again.  
  
"It's ok Zack. Harry won't be bothering you anymore." Leena cooed as she hugged Zack.  
  
"Thank you." Zack sniffed.  
  
"They guys, don't you think Doc is spending to much time working on what ever he's working on?" Leon asked.  
  
"Maybe we should go take a peek. It couldn't hurt." Naomi suggested. They all got up and even Harry came along. They went over and slowly open the basement door. They creeped down the stairs. Then, Harry, being the jerk he was, tripped over something. He fell on Jamie, who fell on his dad, who fell on Brad, who fell on Leon, who fell on Naomi, who fell on Leena, who fell on Bit. 'I'm only five, and the grown ups make more noise then me.' Zack thought as he slapped a hand to his head. Doc was so startled by the sudden noise that he jumped about a foot in the air and landed on the controls to what ever he was working on. He just happened to land on the big red button. The whole room began to shack like mad.  
  
"Wwwwwwhhhhhhaaaaaattttttttssss gggggggggooooooiiiiiinnnnnnggggg ooooonnnnnn?????" Brad asked. Just then, they all just disappeared.  
  
~~  
  
(A/N: From now on, all the people in the part above will be call for example, fBit, or fLeena, meaning Future Bit or Future Leena. You'll under stand in a sec. Now, anyone named for example, just Bit or Leena, they aren't the same Bit and Leena from before. Don't worry, you'll under stand why I'm doing this.)  
  
~~  
  
"BIT!!!!!!!!!!" Leena yelled, running after Bit.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know they were your cookies!" Bit yelled back, speeding up a little as he ran out of the Zoid hanger.  
  
"Why you little… I'm going to get you!" Leena screamed. They ran off in to the desert. Just then, some people just appeared a little ways in front of them. Bit, who was still running, didn't nodes a small rock in front of him and tripped over it, landing face first in the dirt. "Now I got you!" Leena was about to jump on him when she realized the people just right in front of them. "Who are they?"  
  
"I don't know." Bit replied, getting up.  
  
"Man, this place seems familiar." A man with mushroom shaped brown hair said.  
  
"Yeah, I feel like I've been here before." Another man with long brown hair said.  
  
"But I just can't put my finger on it." Another man said who had short black hair.  
  
"Hey you guys?" A man with short blond hair tried to get their attention, but failed.  
  
"Yes, I feel like I've been here too." A woman said who had dark red hair.  
  
"You guys!" The blond haired guy once again tried to talk.  
  
"Why are we here?" An older man asked.  
  
"Uhh… Opps?" Another older man said.  
  
"YOU GUYS!" A woman with litter red hair yelled. Everyone became quiet.  
  
"Thank you. Anyways, is it me, or do those two look familiar?" The blond haired man asked. Everyone looked at Bit, who looked confused.  
  
"What?" Bit asked. He didn't like having everyone staring at him.  
  
"What's your name?" The light red head asked.  
  
"I'm Bit, Bit Cloud. The pilot of the Liger Zero!" Bit said.  
  
"Daddy, he has the same name as you! Isn't that funny!" Zack said.  
  
"What?!?" Leena almost yelled.  
  
"Oh my god! If I'm Bit Cloud, and your Bit Cloud, since Your Leena," fBit pointed to fLeena. "Then you," He pointed to Leena, "Must also be Leena!"  
  
"Well, then who are they?" Bit asked.  
  
"Well, there's Leon, Naomi and Doc over there. Then there's Brad, Jamie and his dad. Over there is Harry. And his is our son, Zack." fLeena said, pulling Zack out from behind her. After finding out that Bit and Leena had the same names as his parents, he got a little shy.  
  
"Oh my god! It's the whole gang. Just, older, I think." Leena said. She had to show the rest of the team.  
  
"Yes. When you guys startled me in my workshop, I by mistake hit the big red button that turns on my time transporter. I believe it sent us all the way back to when we were all still part of the Blitz Team, am I right?" fDoc asked.  
  
"So, you guys are from the future?" Leena asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Naomi replied.  
  
"Hey, when you guys said, your son, you mean that Leena and I…" Bit started, turning deep red.  
  
"Daddy, I'm hungry!" Zack said, once again answering someone's question with out meaning to.  
  
"Hey, why don't you guys come and stay with us for awhile?" Leena suggested, trying to stay off the topic off her and Bit.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, sure." FLeena said. They all started heading back to the hanger in the Blitz Team base.  
  
"Hey, Bit, Leena, who are your friends?" Brad asked, walking up to them. "Oh my god! They look just like us!"  
  
"Get everyone here and will explain it." Leena said. Brad ran off to get the rest of the team.  
  
~~  
  
"So, your us, but from the future?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yeah." FDoc started, "And maybe us coming here will stop what's about to happen from happening."  
  
"Oh my goodness! Your right! Today is the 20th of June." fLeena said. 'The 25 of June was the day Bit left.' She thought to her self.  
  
"Well, you guys can stay with us. We'll fix up so beds for you all. Hey Jamie?" Doc asked. "What happened to diner?"  
  
"Oh my god!! I forgot!!!" Jamie yelled, running in to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, when Jamie makes diner, we'll get you guys sedled in. First, I'm gong to call Leon and tell him to come over." Doc said, walking out of the room.  
  
"I'm, umm, going to go help Jamie with diner. See ya!" Brad said, not willing to give up his room to the newcomers.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll help you guys." Leena said. She and Bit showed everyone to where the rooms where.  
  
"Well, we have a few guest rooms. Jamie and his dad can have this one. Brad and Harry take this one. Sorry that's all we have. Now what." Bit thought for a second. "Well, Bit, Leena and Zack can have my room. But what about Leon and Naomi?" Bit asked looking over at Leena.  
  
"Ohhhhh, nnnnoooo. Not my room! I'm sleeping in my room! They can have Jamie's room!" Leena said.  
  
"Oh come one! His, well sort of, your brother! Let him have your room! We can sleep in the rec. room or something. Its not a big deal." Bit tried to talk Leena in to letting Leon have her room.  
  
"But I don't like sleeping on the floor!"  
  
"But they're our guests!"  
  
"Man, now they're already starting to sound like us." fBit and fLeena started snickering. Bit and Leena blushed deep red.  
  
"Oh alright. They can have my room." Leena gave in. After everyone had gotten settled in, diner was ready.  
  
"Yeah! I'm hungry! I feel like I could eat a Zoid!" Little Zack said, sitting down next to his mom.  
  
"I don't think that would taste very good." Leena said, sitting down next to Zack.  
  
"I mean, I could eat that much!" Zack said, a bit smile on his face. After they all ate, they went to bed. Everyone but Bit and Leena…  
  
"Now, how are we going to do this? One couch, two people." Bit said, holding a pillow and blanket.  
  
"I have an idea! I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the floor!" Leena said, sitting down with her pillow and blanket.  
  
"But I want the couch!"  
  
"But I want the couch!"  
  
"Oh alright! You can have the couch!" Bit said, making him self a bed on the floor.  
  
"Thank you." They two went to bed.  
  
~~  
  
"Leena's always saying I never changed much. Now I see what she means." FBit said, walking in to the kitchen at about 3:00am only to see Bit had beaten him there.  
  
"Here, help your self." Bit said, moving out of the way of the fridge. He sat down at the table with a sandwich. fBit joined him, also with a sandwich. "So, someone said something about you guys being able to stop something that's about to happen. What is about to happen?"  
  
"Well, do you want to know what happened?" fBit asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, on the 25th of June, I left the Blitz Team, and headed off on my own. I guess I just felt like it was time to move on. Anyhow, Leena came after me to bring me back, but ended up just staying with me. After that, the Blitz Team fell apart. Leena and I started a repair center and after awhile we got married and had Zack, but we didn't see the rest of the gang for years. We all of a sudden decided to go visit Doc, and we had a small get together. That's when we had that little accident and ended up here. So what they mean is that they wanted to stop you from leavening." FBit explained.  
  
"Man was I stupid. I left the Blitz Team? What a stupid idea."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hey, in you're my daddy, just younger, can I call you daddy, too?" fZack asked Bit as he walked in the room.  
  
"Umm, I don't know. What do you think?" Bit asked his older self.  
  
"That'd just get confusing. Just him Bit, ok Zack?" fBit told fZack as fZack opened the door to the fridge. "Daddy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do I now have to Grandpas?" fZack asked, pulling out a sandwich. He then walked over to the cabinet and looked in.  
  
"Ummm, sort of. It depends if doc wants you to call him Grandpa, too. I'm sure your other Grandpa wouldn't mind." fBit tried to explain to his son, but he didn't really understand it him self.  
  
"What about mommy? Do I have 2 mommies now?" fZack asked as he took out a box of cookies and sat down at the table next to his dad. Bit's eye's opened wide.  
  
"I guess I'm going to get a beating from Leena tomorrow… Again…" Bit sighed as he realized who's cookies fZack was eating.  
  
"Why?" fBit asked.  
  
"Zack's eating her cookies. I always getting blamed for eating her cookies." Bit explained.  
  
"Don't worry, that's just her was of showing she likes you. Its totally normal!" fBit said, sitting back in his chair, watching his younger self's face turn an amazing shad of red. "Some times I used to steal her food just so that she would chase me. Man, I miss those days." FBit started to think back to when he was on the Blitz Team.  
  
"Umm, can we talk about something else know?" Bit was a little embarrassed about the topic.  
  
"Ok. Hey Zack, how what you like to help Bit and me play a REALLY good trick on some one?" fBit asked his son who was munching away at Leena's cookies.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Sure." Bit said. This was going to be fun…  
  
  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
(A/N: So, what's their big plan? And will Leena believe poor Bit when he tells her Zack ate her cookies and not him? Find out next time! Review plz!) 


End file.
